Por qué lloras?
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: La conciencia de Remus le recrimina haber amado a Lily, mientras tanto, la conciencia de Peter, trata de hacer que se entregue. ¡R&R!
1. Remus

¿Por qué lloras?

¡Ay Remus!. Saber que todo pudo haber sido tan sencillo. Saber que si te hubieras quedado dormido, si hubieras seguido en tu sueño, no te hubieras tenido que enterar de nada. Hubieses seguido en tu pálido mundo, donde ellos, tus amigos, seguían vivos.

No, no se te puede culpar. Dormiste gran parte del día, y despertaste sólo porque tocaron a la puerta, después de todo, la noche anterior había sido luna llena, y tu martirio mensual había comenzado. Te habías transformado en esa bestia que aborreces, y habías estado solo, solo por primera vez en años, porque tus amigos no habían podido acompañarte.

Tal vez fue por eso que la transformación fue mucho más dolorosa que en muchos años.

La verdad..... los extrañaste durante la transformación, el lobo anhelaba por su familia, pero no podías hacer nada.  Uno de tus mejores amigos, James, tenía que cuidar a su familia, a su hijo..... a ella.

Nunca pudiste quitarte de la memoria sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.  Desde que la viste en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, y se te acercó, tímida y temblorosa, preguntándote por el andén al que irías, y te fijaste en sus hermosos ojos y en su bellísima sonrisa, nunca pudiste sacártela de la mente.

Con una sonrisa propia, tratando de que tu corazón no latiera demasiado fuerte, porque podría escucharlo, le dijiste que la acompañarías, y así se conocieron. Luego de eso, ella se presentó, y tu nunca olvidarás su nombre, ni aunque te borren la memoria, porque su nombre esta tatuado en ti para siempre, en cada partícula de tu ser que llora de amor por ella.

_- Mucho gusto, soy Lilian Evans, pero dime Lily._

_- El placer es mío. Soy Remus J. Lupin. Dime Remus._

Aun ahora, que lloras en un rincón, maldiciendo todo, sigues recordando lo dulce de su voz.

Nadie podría culparte porque la ames.  No es tu culpa en realidad.  Ni tampoco es la culpa de ella.  Nunca podrías culparla a ella. Ni aunque rompió tu corazón sin saberlo, podrías culparla. Si acaso, culparías a su belleza sobre natural, a su mirar de ángel, a su voz de sirena, que te llevó a sus redes y te atrapó entre sus brillantes cabellos rojos.

Te volviste su mejor amigo desde el principio. Aunque también te hiciste amigo de otros compañeros de tu habitación, siempre fue ella a quien buscabas.

Sirius, James y Peter, siempre estuvieron ahí también, y poco a poco, con la ayuda de Lily, tu ángel, y tus demás amigos, aprendiste a confiar en los demás.

Pero fue ella quien te iluminó por completo.

Fue a ella en quien primero confiaste para decirle sobre tu maldición, tu karma.  Y al contrario de lo que esperabas, ella no te odio. No.....

Ella lloró. No de odio, no de miedo, y te lo dijo. Ella lloró por ti, porque según te dijo, eras la última persona que merecía ese castigo. Y tu lloraste junto a ella, y cuando ella te abrazó, pudiste descansar tu cabeza en su hombro, y aspirar su aroma a canela y a chocolate dulce, y si la habías abrazado no era porque te doliese tu situación de licántropo, sino porque sentías tanto por ella, y era la primera vez que podías estar en sus brazos.

Fue gracias a ella que se lo comentaste a tus amigos.

No pienses en ellos ahora, porque las lágrimas que apenas pudiste contener, volverán a salir

Mejor, sigue pensando en momentos dulces, Remus. En momentos cuando la luz iluminaba tu vida, en los momentos en que aun soñabas en que ella te aceptaría.

No, no, no recuerdes cuando supiste que ella nunca sería tuya, cuando entendiste que estabas condenado a ser en su vida su amigo, su consejero, pero nada más. Nunca podrías ser el que le susurrara dulces cosas al oído, ni el que podría acariciarla, ni besar sus labios rosados, y nunca podrías ser el que ella deseara ver cuando abriera sus ojos.

Era tu quinto año. Habías estado estudiando..... no realmente.  Habías estado pensando en lo hermoso que se veía su cabello cuando el fuego de la Sala Común lo iluminaba, convirtiéndolo en un incendio.  O cuando sus ojos se iluminaban por su risa. Entonces, fue cuando te decidiste.  Le dirías lo que sentías.

Caminaste por mucho tiempo en el bosque, buscando sus flores favoritas, y finalmente juntaste un hermoso ramo, que pensabas regalarle como muestra de tu aprecio.

Pensar, Remus, que si hubieses ido sin las flores, pudiste llegar antes. Pensar que tal vez, si no hubieses estado recogiendo rosas y violetas, pudiste haber sido tú el que la besara y abrazara.

Entraste a la torre de Gryffindor, sonriendo, sabiendo que no habría nadie. Sólo estarían ella y tu. 

Pero eso no era cierto.

Entraste, con tus esperanzas a flor de piel, sonriendo, deseando que pudiera ser real que ella te quisiese.  Que por primera vez tuvieras algo para ti. Que pudieras tenerla a ella, y a su mirada, y a sus sonrisas.

Remus, ciego, tonto, loco..... debiste de haber sospechado.....

Te congelaste cuando los viste, y te quedaste ahí, entre las sombras, pidiendo, rezando..... no, suplicando por lo que veías no fuera cierto.

James, siempre tan perfecto, tan admirado......

Lily, con su precioso cabello rojo sangre, y sus ojos verde esmeralda.....

Abrazados, besándose en el sofá frente al fuego. Sus ojos no se apartaban, miel contra verde. Dulces miradas, dulces caricias.

Y ella no era tuya.

Te quedaste en silencio por unos segundos, apretando el olvidado ramo entre tus manos, que luchaban por volverse puños.

Querías ir allá, ¿no es así?. Querías ir, golpearlo, y gritarle a ella mil veces que la amabas. Y en un mundo perfecto, ella te diría que también te amaba. Que no lo había estado besando. Cualquier excusa, hasta la más tonta hubiese sido mejor.

Pero el mundo no fue y no será perfecto.

Escuchaste las risas de los dos por un tiempo, ninguno se dio cuenta de que estabas ahí, viéndolos, con silenciosos lamentos corriendo por tus mejillas. Todo tu amor caía por las lágrimas que caían hasta la alfombra.

Luego de verlos, no te quedaste ahí, no. En silencio, saliste de la sala común, tirando las flores por una ventana.

No dormiste toda esa noche.

Pero al día siguiente, nadie sospechó nada de ti. Llegaste con una sonrisa, ignorando los sonrojos de James y de Lily, y fingiste sorpresa cuando Sirius te anunció que por fin, Cornamenta y Lily eran una pareja.

Incluso los felicitaste.

Y si alguien notó la pequeña nota de amargura en tu voz, o la manera en que solías voltear a verla con añoro, nunca lo supiste.

Fuiste el mejor actor. Fingiste estar bien, e incluso saliste con muchas chicas, para engañarlos, y para también tratar de quitarte ese amor que te perforaba en silencio.

Pero nunca pudiste. Después de todo, ninguna era ella.

La seguiste amando, ¿verdad?, a pesar de que te hacía daño. El cariño que sentías por ella ya era parte de ti, y no podías desecharlo, aunque te doliera. En especial cuando ella te demostraba cariño.

Ahora te levantas con piernas temblorosas. Has estado encogido en ese rincón por horas, desde que regresaste de declarar. 

No habías llorado. 

Te dijeron las noticias, y te llevaron al Ministerio. Luego de la declaración, fue el funeral de Lily y James, y habías estado demasiado sorprendido para romper en sollozos. Por alguna razón, no pudiste ni llorar. 

Es que no creías que estaban muertos, ¿o me equivoco?, ¿o me negarás que en una parte de tu cerebro, aun esperabas despertar? ¿me dirás que no esperabas que aparecieran de repente, como si salieran de la capa invisible de James, y te dijeran que todo era una broma de mal gusto? No puedes, ¿verdad?

Por eso, en cuanto llegaste a tu casa, y viste el apartamento lleno de recuerdos, no pudiste más. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer cuando viste las violetas que habías comprado pensando en ella. El primer sollozo fue cuando encontraste un juguete olvidado de Harry tirado cerca del sofá.

Te rompiste cuando viste la fotografía que estaba en el centro de la habitación, con Peter, Sirius, James, Harry, tu mismo, y Lily, te saludaron y te sonrieron.

Eso nunca volvería a ser.

Ahora, tomas la fotografía y tus ojos dorados ven con odio al rostro sonriente de Sirius. Destruirías la imagen, de no ser que es lo único que te queda de tu familia.

Pero lo odias. Sabes en el preciso momento en que la fotografía de él te guiña un ojo, que lo odias, y lo odiarás para siempre, por haberlos traicionado.

Por haberte traicionado.

Después de todo, él fue el único que supo sobre tu amor por Lily.

Pero no. No se lo habías dicho porque quisieras. Se lo habías dicho sin querer, en una borrachera. Por alguna razón, habías esperado que él lo olvidara.

¿Quién iba a decir que Sirius no solía olvidar esas cosas?

Le habías suplicado que no dijera nada. Rogaste porque él no dijera nada. Y luego de unos momentos de silencio, Sirius había aceptado.

Pero ¡maldito!, él había sabido que si Lily moría, tu morías. Y aun así, había sido el que la mató.

No..... no llores ahora Remus.  No pienses en su muerte. No pienses que no pudiste sostenerla.  Que no pudiste evitar su muerte.

No te culpes. No podías hacer nada. 

Y de nuevo, quizás es por eso que te culpas.  Porque no pudiste hacer nada.  Porque a pesar de querer, de saber que sin dudar hubieses dado tu vida por la de ella, por su mirar de vida, y sus risas de espíritu, no pudiste.

¿Es por eso, Remus, que tus sollozos se vuelven tan rotos? ¿Es por eso que abrazas la fotografía, porque en esa fotografía tienes tus brazos a su alrededor, en un abrazo que ella pensó fraternal? 

Di, Remus ¿lloras por eso? A pesar de que juraste esa noche a tus quince años, que nunca volverías a llorar por ella, porque construirías tu felicidad sobre la alegría y dicha de ella, ahora lloras amargamente. 

¿Es por ella? ¿por tu amor, siempre como una herida abierta, por ella? ¿Por qué ella murió, y sin ella, ya no existe tu felicidad?

Sabes que si alguna vez fuiste feliz en tu vida, fue por ella.  Cuando Harry nació, no sentiste envidia.  A penas un pequeño dolor en tu corazón, que te recordó que ese pequeño con sus ojos de esmeralda no era tu hijo. Pero..... ¿qué era ese dolor, comparado con la alegría, la emoción y el amor en sus bellos ojos? ¿qué si las lágrimas en sus ojos no eran todas por felicitar a sus amigos, mientras esa sonrisa dulce y hermosa estuviera en sus labios?

Dime, Remus Lupin, valiente sacrificado, ¿es por eso que lloras, no es así? 

No por tus amigos perdidos, que ya nunca acompañaran a tu maldición. No por ese pequeño al que le dijiste sobrino durante ese pequeño año. 

No lloras por Peter, que mostró valor al enfrentarse a Sirius, al saber que por culpa del traidor (sí, así es como tienes que pensar de Padfoot ahora. Como un traidor.) James y –no digas su nombre, no lo pienses, sabes que te hará daño- Lily murieron.

No lloras por Sirius, a quien hasta hace unas horas le hubieses confiado tu vida.  No lloras por Padfoot, a quien Moony extrañará noche tras dolorosa noche en la luna llena, por todo lo que les quedara de vida. No lloras porque fue él, precisamente el padrino de Harry, el mejor amigo de James, su guardián, el que los traicionó.

No lloras por el sacrificio de James. No lloras por el hecho que te dijo Dumbledore, que Prongs había sufrido la maldición _Cruciatus_ varias veces antes de morir por el _Avedra Kadevra_. No lloras por él, aun sabiendo lo traicionado que se debe de haber sentido cuando descubrió, con dolorosa impresión, que su mejor amigo lo había traicionado.

No lloras por Harry, el pobre niño que no te permitieron conservar y cuidar porque eres un maldito hombre lobo. No lloras, porque tratas de pensar lo menos posible en él. Sabes que si te imaginas el infierno por el que pasara, con sus hermosos ojos de Lily, y su inocencia rota por sus malditos parientes, te importara poco cualquier cosa, incluso las órdenes de Dumbledore, e iras por el hijo de tu mejor amigo y la mujer que amaste.

Lloras por Lily, eso no te lo niego. Lloras de tal forma que tu corazón se rompe cientos de veces.  Lloras porque puedes imaginar perfectamente como estuvo ella, en el suelo, su cabello carmesí formado alrededor de ella como un charco de sangre.  Sabes que ella no sangró.  El _Aveda Kadevra_ es demasiado limpio.  Pero lloras porque imaginas como debe de haber sido. 

Con morbo enfermizo imaginas como debió de haber sido, si te hubieras acercado a ella, luego de recibir la maldición. Sabes bien, ¿no es así?, que hubieras gritado con el alma rota escapando de tu cuerpo, cuando hubieras visto sus ojos verdes, sin la vida que los iluminaba, sin la risa brillando en ellos, sin la felicidad que había brillado como un sol sobre ti. Porque tu eres la luna. Habías necesitado de ella para poder brillar, aunque fuera un poco.

Pero sobre todo, lloras por ti, ¿o me equivoco? Lloras, porque ahora estás solo. Porque ya no hay equipo. Ya no hay forma de regresar.  Ya no será ir durante las largas –y ahora te parecerán eternas, cuando antes te parecían cortas- horas junto a Padfoot, Wormtail y Prongs, porque James y Peter están muertos por culpa de Sirius. Ya no será ver la felicidad de Lily, o los primeros pasos de Harry. Lloras porque perdiste a tu familia, a tu manada, y no hay forma de que los recuperes.

Lloras porque por primera vez estás solo.

Lloras porque, con ella, muere cada esperanza que pudiste tener.

¿No es así, Remus? ¡Vamos, dime que no es cierto!

No puedes, ¿verdad?

Lloras por ti. Pero también lloras por ella.

Caíste dormido en un rincón de la gran sala, la chimenea apagada, las estrellas muertas, la noche sigue cubierta con las nubes de tormenta, pero ni una sola gota de agua cae de ellas. Al parecer, todas las lágrimas las tienes tu.

Tus lágrimas siguen cayendo aun en tus sueños. 

¿Qué sueñas, Moony? ¿Días felices? ¿Con tus amigos, y el sol que ya no volverá a brillar en tus días? ¿Con ella amándote?

No.... no sueñas con nada de eso, ¿verdad?, tu sueñas con algo muy diferente. Con algo que siempre te preguntarás.

Sueñas con que no despertaste, ¿a que si? Sueñas con que sigues dormido luego de la horrible transformación. Y sueñas con eso, porque sabes que luego de la transformación, vendría Sirius y te haría compañía, y compartiría contigo una carta que James hizo que apareciera.

Sueñas con la vida que ya nunca volverá a tener orden.

Si es así, Remus -víctima, ingenuo, solitario, abandonado- llora en paz.

Llora todo lo que no volverás a llorar en cuanto amanezca, porque sé que les harás una promesa, de tratar de vivir tu vida.

Llora ahora, que mañana vivirás por no pensar en ella, y en lo que crees fueron sus últimos momentos de vida.

Llora, porque ahora si Remus, la has perdido. Llora por eso. Porque ahora si, si antes sólo quedaba una posibilidad de que ella te amara, ahora ya no la hay. Llora por tu amor, por su cabello brillante, sus ojos de paz, su piel de seda. Llora por ella. Llora por su muerte.

Llora, y no te detengas, Remus, que yo..... yo ya no te interrumpiré más.

FIN 

Notas de la autora:

¡¡¡¡¡POSHITO REMUS!!!!! (Kali abraza a Remus) ¡Sufriste tanto lindo! ¡_¡ es que Lily estaba medio ciega y orate y media al no darse cuenta del GRAAAAN chico que eres.

Ejem.... ^^U lo siento. Me dejé llevar.

Esto, bueno, es parte porque amo a Remus y tengo una horripilante tendencia a hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos. Y también porque creo que Remsie-poo o estuvo enamorado de Lily, o está enamorado de Sirius. Con cualquiera de las dos no me quejaré ^^. O si no, después de todo para eso existen los fics, ¿no?

Ejem..... comentarios y demás a hechicera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com ^^

Díganme, por favor..... ¿qué les pareció?

¡_¡ y no me odien por haber hecho sufrir a Remsie-poo. Por favoooooor. Créanme, yo me odio lo suficiente por haberle hecho tanto daño a Remsie-poo.....

En fin, ¡nos vemos!


	2. Peter

Peter. Te he suplicado no sé desde hace cuanto. Desde la primera vez que te pedí que no te unieras a los mortifagos. Desde entonces, sigo rogando.

Tienes la culpa de tantas muertes. Tus manos están teñidas de rojo, de sangre de inocentes. 

Y ahora, ese rojo que tiñe tus manos aunque no lo ves, esas náuseas que te llenan, son las peores.

James y Lily habían confiado en ti, ¡en ti!, para que fueras su guardián secreto. Ignoraste eso. Ignoraste que Prongs te había entregado lo más valioso que tenía, su familia, porque te había considerado lo suficientemente amigo.

Tonto. Esa será siempre su culpa.

La tuya será que te importó un bledo romper esa confianza. 

Querías el poder. Era lo único que sabías. Con poder, saldrías de las sombras de tus amigos, ¿no es así? Podrías ser tú.

Nunca pensaste que en el lado oscuro serías sólo un mortifago más.

Cierto. Fue Voldermort el que gritó la maldición _Aveda Kadevra_. Te has estado repitiendo eso durante dos horas, estando ahí sentado en las alcantarillas, meciéndote suavemente, tratando de convencerte que no habías asesinado a James y a Lily. Después de todo, tu no gritaste la maldición, ¿no?

Tratas de calmarte diciendo eso, pensando que TU  no los asesinaste. ¡Qué va! ¿¡¿¡Cómo pudiste haberlos asesinado tu, cuando lo ÚNICO que hiciste fue darle a Lily, a James y a Harry a Lord Voldermort, en charola de plata!?!?

Te levantas preocupado. Sirius.  Él sabe que TU eras el guardián secreto. Si va con Remus y se lo dice, seguramente Remus le creerá. ¡Te mataran!

Entrégate..... por favor, entrégate.....

Te transformas en Wormtail, y empiezas a correr. No dejas de pensar en que cuando Voldermort cayó, fuiste el único que se quedó en la casa de los Potter.  Sólo tú. 

Entraste con paso tembloroso. Dime, rata, ¿cuántas veces no entraste en ese mismo hogar, siendo recibido como un héroe, y no como un fracasado?

Ahora corres. Quieres llegar para evitar que Sirius confiese que tu _eras_ el guardián secreto de los Potter. Ahora, que tu amado Lord cayó, no tienes a nadie que te proteja.

Piensa en esa ironía. Sabes bien que Moony, Prongs y  Padfoot te hubiesen protegido, aun a costa de sus vidas.

Ahí estas. El pueblo donde Remus vive, escondido de Voldermort.

Sabes que el pobre licántropo sufrirá tanto o más que Sirius, al saber que James y sobre todo Lily murieron. Vamos, encuentra un poco del supuesto valor que el sombrero vio en ti, y entrégate a Dumbledore.

Sabes cual será el destino de Sirius..... sabes de la soledad a la que condenarás a Remus..... no tienes que hacer nada, sólo lo leal, lo honesto.

Entrégate.

Ahí esta,  Sirius. Sólo ve con un auror –aunque deberías enfrentarte a Moony y a Padfott- y confiesa.....

Libérate y libéralos.

- ¡A LILY Y A JAMES, SIRIUS! ¿Cómo pudiste......?

Lo sorprendiste, incluso lo asustaste. Él llegó a pensar que tu habías muerto. Viste como su gesto pasó de alegría a tristeza al momento de comprender la verdad.

Y sin importarte la mirada de sorpresa, de dolor, de angustia, de quien fue uno de tus mejores amigos, mataste a doce personas.  ¡Doce personas inocentes! ¡Y condenaste a tu amigo!

¡¡¡Espera!!!¿Qué haces? ¡Tienes que detenerte!

¡No me escuchaste antes, cuando te dije que fueras con Dumbledore, y evitaras que James y Lily murieran, escúchame ahora!

Sirius es tu amigo. Le debes la vida, lo sabes. 

Ya tienes demasiadas muertes en tu alma.  Dos son de personas que juraste proteger. No agregues la muerte de Padfoot a la cuenta.

Sacas un cuchillo de tus ropas, y volteas a ver a Sirius, con el brillo de los asesinatos en tus ojos negros.

No lo harás.....

Evitaste gritar cuando cortaste tu dedo, pero inmediatamente te transformaste en Wormtail, y huiste, dejando la prueba de que Peter Pettigrew está muerto. Y ni siquiera te conmovió ver a Sirius ahí, triste, sorprendido, con la muerte de James y Lily sobre él.

¡Esa es TU culpa!

Como Wormtail, corriste, ¡huiste maldito! ¡Detente, por lo que más quieras! ¡Regresa, y enfrenta lo que has hecho! ¡Con un demonio, sé valiente por una vez en tu miserable vida!

¡De acuerdo! ¡Me rindo! No me interesa más. 

Si te interesa, Wormtail, escoria, basura, traidor..... yo me iré. 

No volveré a recordarte todo el mal que has causado. No te volveré a decir del pobre niño que juraste proteger con tu vida, que crecerá solo, con personas que lo odian.

Ahhh, no pensaste en eso, ¿verdad? ¿no pensaste que el gran Voldermort querría matar a un niño?

¿¿Qué pensabas?? ¿Que iría a tomar el té?

¡Y claro! ¡Ahora lloras! Tus lágrimas corren por tus mejillas, mientras estás en las alcantarillas, sosteniendo tu mano mutilada.

Maldito asesino..... ni siquiera lloras por Harry, quien crecerá sin ver a sus padres. Por James, a quien viste sufrir la maldición Cruciatus. Por Lily, que murió con una valentía que tu jamás conocerás.

No lloras por Remus, a quien dijiste considerar tu hermano mayor. Ni siquiera por Sirius, a quien admirabas, quien fue tu protector.

¡Lloras porque estás solo! ¡En una maldita soledad que tu causaste! 

¡Hubiese sido mejor que murieras junto a tus amigos! ¡Pero no! ¡Querías el poder!

Y ahora, estarás destinado a una vida en las alcantarillas, como rata.

La verdad, no mereces eso. No mereces nada.

Ojalá que un gato te atrapara, y acabara con todo esto. Ni siquiera me escuchas.

No. La verdad es que no lo mereces. No mereces el aire que entra en tus pulmones, no mereces la poca comida que existe.

Lo único que mereces es el tormento de los gritos de James. Del llanto de Lily, de los sollozos de Harry.

No mereces pensar en ellos. ¡Claro! Ahora que piensas en ellos, los añoras. ¡Qué fácil!

Sueñas con James, enseñándote a volar en la escoba. Con Sirius, acompañándote a la cocina, y bromeando contigo. Con Remus, ayudándote a estudiar.

¿Y sabes que es lo más cómico? ¡Wormtail los extraña! Es curioso pensar, que una rata tuvo más valor que tu. Mucho más valor. Wormtail hubiese dado su vida por Prongs, Padfoot y Moony. Ellos eran su familia. 

Y la más grande ironía es que quizás fue por la rata que quedaste en Gryffindor.

Porque tu, Pettigrew, no eres uno de los valientes. Eres un traidor, que vendió a su propia familia para tener más poder.

Ojalá murieras, y acabaras con tu sufrimiento.

Y ahora, engañas.

Ese niño pelirrojo te llevó con cariño hacia su hermano menor. Y tu, fingiste. Mentiste. Nuevamente, igual que probablemente lo hiciste durante años.

No mereces la mirada de inocencia y bondad que reflejan esos ojos azules. No mereces el entusiasmo con que te ha recibido a su familia. Te ve dulcemente, como pensando que encontró un amigo. 

¿Tu, un amigo? Pettigrew, el traidor, el que mató a su protector, logró que encerraran a su amigo, y condenó a la soledad a su hermano.... ¿¿¿un amigo???

¡Me rindo! 

Si alguna vez los hubieras querido, te entregarías. 

No obligarías a pasar a Moony las terribles transformaciones a solas. No lo obligarías a pensar que quedó solo, que perdió a su familia.

No dormirías tranquilo por las noches, sabiendo que Sirius, que Padfoot, a quien tantas veces quisiste imitar, está pudriéndose en Azkaban, perdiendo la memoria, los recuerdos, perdiéndose a si mismo, dejando de ser Sirius Black para convertirse en un zombie.

Si alguna vez los hubieras apreciado, irías en estos momentos, dejarías de engañar a Percy, e irías corriendo con el profesor Dumbledore, y así lograrías que Sirius fuera liberado, y que Harry, ese pequeño niño con los ojos llenos de inocencia, dejara a esa terrible familia que lo aborrece, y creciera con gente que lo quiere.

Tu más que nadie deberías saber bien lo que es crecer en un hogar con gente que te aborrezca.

Pero tu, quieto. Te niegas a hacer algo que te perjudique.

Por eso, me rindo. No trataré de hacerte despertar. 

Te dejó, pero también, te entregó un regalo. 

Así como Moony no dormirá tranquilo. Así como Padfoot está perdiendo la memoria, así como Harry despierta de sus pesadillas llorando, tu también recordarás.  No dormirás en paz durante el resto de tu miserable vida de rata.

Recuerda, recuerda para siempre los gritos de James, del pobre Prongs mientras sufría el Cruciatus. ¡Recuerda cuando tu amo, a quien le vendiste tu alma, gritó el Aveda Kadevra, acabando con él! 

Escucha en tu alma podrida y retorcida las súplicas de Lily, los llantos de Harry, y la muerte de tu amo y de quien fue tu amiga.

Yo soy tu juez. Prongs, Lily, Moony y Padfoot son el juzgado. Harry es la víctima

La condena es unánime.

Dulces sueños, traidor.

No despiertes gritando por tus pesadillas.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Maldita rata, como te aborrezco! ¬¬

Lo siento, pero luego de releer el tercer libro, _necesitaba_ escribir algo contra la rata inmunda y asquerosa. Uy... tengo que darme un baño, aunque bueno, no pensé como la rata, pensé como la conciencia de la rata.

En fin, díganme que les parece, ¿ok?  Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Comentarios a: hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 

JA NE

XO

Kali


End file.
